fairy tail: happy new year
by bella-romeo
Summary: nope i still dont own fairy tail! alright folks this is just a little new years treat for you all so please enjoy. contains multiple pairings: grayza, nalu, lyvia and gale!


_**Author's notes: okay random one shot I came up with for New Year, but please read and review and tell me what you think and with that hope you enjoy XD**_

"Come on I want these decorations up anytime this year!" Mira shouted while Cana chuckled

"That's pretty ironic seeing as its new year's eve" but Cana stopped joking when she felt the cold gaze of the she-devil "right I'll get the balloons, come on Gray!" she shouted as she pulled the unsuspecting ice mage along with her

"Hey what the hell!" Gray shouted as he tried to break free from the card mage

"Why does Cana have to drag away Gray-sama? Juvia wants to do that with Gray-sama" the rain woman muttered angrily

"Juvia stop daydreaming and get on with the table decorations!" Mira roared causing Juvia yelp and speed up her work

"It's alright Mira-nee everything will be done on time" Lisanna said to her older sister

"I know it wills" the she-devil replied sweetly "but if it doesn't-" her eyes narrowed making her younger sister back away slowly

…

"You do this every year?" Lucy asked as she sat outside not too far from the guild

"Yea ever since I joined" Natsu replied as he arranged the fireworks

"It's logical seeing as he uses fire for his magic gosh Lucy you're not very smart" happy laughed as he flew over the celestial mages head

"Tch shut up cat I was just trying to start a conversation" Lucy shouted as she swatted at the blue exceed

"Ice princess used to do it before me"

"Oh of course I remember the fireworks you and Gray created before" Lucy said with a smile

"well we did the fireworks together but we got into fights because mine were better than his and after a certain incident master said one of us would do it each year and it's my turn" Natsu said as he stood up and puffed his chest "and this year my show is going to be ten times better than ice strippers was last year!"

"Aye!" happy cheered as he landed next to Natsu "and hopefully this year you won't set half the town on fire" the cat laughed as Natsu looked away

"That was an accident" Natsu muttered while Lucy giggled making him turn around

"How am I not surprised" she smiled and Natsu laughed as well

"Oh well at least I have you here to make sure everything runs smoothly" Natsu grinned as he looked over at the blonde who blushed lightly

….

"Damn I forgot that sweet innocent looking Mira had her evil streak!" Cana cried as she pinned up her side of the banner at the back of the guild

"All you fairy tail females do" Gray replied as he pinned his half ad grinned as he heard the card mage laugh

"And it seems all the males are pretty dense" Cana shot back and Gray raised an eyebrow

"Tch we aren't, well flame brain is the acceptation" Cana chuckled once again

"Nope you all seem pretty oblivious except Al; hmm actually he's just as bad seeing it was Bisca who proposed!"

"Wait" Gray stopped and looked over to face the brunette "what are you on about? I thought we were on about smartness"

"Tch this is exactly what I'm on about!" Cana cried as she jumped off the ladder "you guys are pretty tough and good mages. Some of you are actually pretty smart but-"

"But?" Gray asked as he jumped off his own ladder_ what is she on about_

"But you guys are so clueless when it comes to love!" Cana roared loudly earning many confused glances from the other guild mates

"Damn don't need to shout Cana" Gray muttered as he pulled her to the corner of the guild away from the others attention "what are you on about? Love? We all love our nakama we do anything to protect any guild mate"

"Urgh" Cana moaned as she rubbed her temples "not that kind of love"

"How many types are there Cana? Are you drunk?" Gray asked as he leaned closer _hmm she doesn't smell of alcohol, plus Cana isn't the one to get drunk_

"No I'm not drunk baka" Cana shouted as she swatted her hands making him move back "there are different types of love: family love, nakama love and finally couple love finding your other half" she looked over at the ice mage with a serious expression and saw him holding his breath but then

"Haha! Oh my god Cana have you heard yourself" Gray laughed loudly as he held his sides "aww true love" he said in a high voice and Cana rolled her eyes

"this is exactly what I'm on about" she muttered but Gray never paid any attention seeing as he was too busy laughing _god I thought Cana said stupid stuff when she was drunk but it seems sober Cana is just as bad!_

"So Gray when are you going to confess to Erza" Cana said loud enough for the ice mage to hear but not for anyone to be able to

Gray's head shot up at the comment and he coughed madly at the comment "what?!" he questioned in-between gasps for breath

"You aright there" Cana asked with a large smirk on her face as she patted his back

"I'm fine" he grunted as he stood up straight "but what the hell did you say?"

"I said when are you going to confess to Erza"

"And why would I do that?" Gray questioned as he narrowed his eyes

"Hmm maybe because you've been smitten with her since we've been kids"

"Smitten" Gray repeated as he could feel his own cheeks heat up

"Would you prefer the term 'infatuated'" Cana laughed and Gray looked away _damn her_

"I wasn't infatuated with her"

"You must have been seeing as she dared to show up the 'great Gray' you fought her all the time. I think asking her out would have just been easier"

"Shut up Cana" Gray muttered as he looked away with an embarrassed expression _why is she doing this to me now!_

"Cana! Gray! Are you slacking?" Mira questioned as she walked over to the two mages but then stopped when she saw Gray's red face "what's going on?"

"Nothing much I was just asking Gray when he was going to confess to Erza" Cana replied in a monotone voice. But when Mira heard this her face lit up and she turned back into cheery Mira

"Oh is he going to do it soon? I was beginning to think he was never going to"

"What you knew as well" Gray cried as he spun around _this really isn't good _he thought when he realised he was cornered by the two female mages

"See I said you loved her!" Cana cheered

"Well it's been obvious since childhood" Mira added and Gray pulled his hair

"I didn't love her when we were little! Hell I never even knew what love meant then" Gray said quietly while Mira cooed

"But you love her now?"

"What!? No! I mean yes, wait it's a maybe. Gah I don't know" Gray cried as he hit the wall leaving a crack

"It's obvious you do so just be true to your feels" Cana stated as she stood next to her childhood friend

"It's not that easy" Gray groaned "besides I don't even know if she likes me that way"

"Well there's only one way to find out and I say the sooner the better" Cana said as she looked over at the white haired she-devil who grinned

"Don't worry Gray I have a plan"

…

"Gajeel stop eating all the nails!" levy cried as she threw one of her many books at the iron dragon slayer

"Oi shrimp knock it off!" he shouted as he rubbed his face as he chewed another nail

"No because we need those nails to pin this banner up! And i don't want to get in trouble because we don't finish on time!"

"Relax shrimp this is hardly a challenging job" he muttered as he leaned over the petite bookworm to hammer the banner on the wooden door with his iron fist. Levy was pressed against the door while Gajeel worked and she couldn't help but blush at their closeness "there done" he muttered as he leaned back to admire his handiwork "see that wasn't hard now let's go in. the party is going to start soon" and with that he walked into the guild hall leaving a blushing levy behind. It took her a few seconds to return to normal

"Ah Gajeel wait for me!" she cried as she ran in after him

….….

"I can't believe you've got me missing the New Year's Eve party" Lucy muttered as she played with the strands of grass that she had pulled out

"Come on it will be fun! Just me you and happy. Hey it will be like the first time we met" Natsu said cheerfully as he finished positioning the fireworks

"Yey I can hardly contain my excitement" Lucy replied in a sarcastic tone

"Aww Lucy you're mean" happy moaned as he sat next to her

"Tch whatever I'm still missing the party" she complained

"we can have our own little party here" Natsu declared as he strode over to her with eager eyes "it will be fun!" as Lucy looked up at the pink haired mage she couldn't help but smile _this won't be as bad as I thought_

….

"Alright let's get this party started!" Cana shouted as she raised her mug of alcohol and the mages cheered. Master laughed as loud music blasted through the hall and it seemed all the mages jumped up to dance

"Our last crazy part of this year!" Wakaba shouted to Macao who nodded in agreement

"Well this is fairy tail after all so it's bound to be crazy!" Macao laughed

"Alright Gray did you set everything up?" Cana asked as she walked over to the ice mage who was leaning against the bar

"Erm yea, I don't know whether she'll like it though" Gray said with a worried expression

"Don't worry Gray it will be fine" Lisanna said as she smiled brightly up at him

"Eh you know as well" Gray choked as he glared at Cana "how many people know?!"

"Wasn't me" Cana raised her hands defending her

"Mira told me, don't worry I'm helping" Lisanna replied

"What's your job then?" Cana asked

"Ohh you'll soon find out" Lisanna giggled as she walked away

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Gray muttered

"Nah relax this will totally work!" Cana laughed as she slapped his back "anyway Erza's over there so go get her!" she smiled brightly at him before pushing him in the general direction of the scarlet haired mage

"Ah damn you Cana!" Gray shouted as he fell into a group of people

….

"urgh I forgot that it's so crowded in here when everyone parties" levy moaned as remained seated in a corner of the guild "and where's Lucy?" she asked as she scanned the hall

"I saw her walking off with salamander a little while back" Gajeel said as he munched on some scrap iron

"What really?! I wanted to wish her happy new year" levy looked away sadly

"Come on shrimp we'll still have fun at the guild" Gajeel said while standing up

"we?" levy questioned but it was too late the red eyed teen already grabbed her arm and pulled her up dragging her to where the other mages were dancing "Gajeel let go!" she cried but it was too late she was held securely by the dragon slayer as they both started to dace. She could feel her face heat up as they both moved to the beat

"Gehehe this isn't that bad now is it shrimp" Gajeel laughed

…..

"Hey Erza" Gray said once he finally found the scarlet haired mage that was seated by the wall

"Oh hello Gray, I haven't seen you at all today. I take it Mira's had you working on the decorations" Erza replied looking up at the ice mage. Gray felt his breath leave him when he realised that Erza wasn't wearing her usual armour but instead she chose to wear a dark red strapless dress that reached to her mid-thigh

"yea you could say that" Gray said that when he realised that he was staring at the female mage an awkward silence fell upon the two mages and Gray sighed _come on Fullbuster don't back out at the very start! _Gray cleared his throat regaining the re-quip mages attention

"Did you need something" Erza asked politely as she looked up

"Come with me" Gray said quickly as he grabbed Erza's arm

"Gray" Erza shouted as she was pulled onto her feet "what are you doing?" she asked as he led her away

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted from across the guild and Gray froze _ah crap this is not part of the plan _Gray thought angrily

"Hey Juvia, there's someone here for you" Lisanna shouted which made the mages turn around

_What the hell is Lisanna doing? _Gray thought but as soon as the guild door opened he grinned

"Juvia-chan!" Lyon shouted as he ran towards Juvia

"Ah" Juvia cried as she was being dragged away by the other ice mage. Gray looked over and saw Lisanna grinning and giving him the thumbs up _ha I guess Lisanna did have an important role after all. If this works I'll have to thank her for that_

"Come on" Gray insisted as he gently tugged Erza's arm as he led her up the stairs of the guild hall

"Gray the party is downstairs" Erza stated as she looked back

"We you hardly seemed to be getting involved" Gray replied with a slight smirk

"I was watching"

"That's not participating, anyway close your eyes" Gray insisted while Erza raised an eyebrow "trust me" he added and she sighed before she closed her eyes

"I swear Gray if this is a trick I will destroy you" she said darkly and Gray chuckled

"Have some faith" Gray pushed open the door and placed his hands on her bare shoulders as he led her out to the rooftop. He looked away when he realised what he had to do "okay now open" he stood in front of her so he could see her expression. Erza cautiously opened her chocolate brown eyes. Erza gasped when she looked around. _Crap I knew she wouldn't like this _Gray cursed

"Gray"

"It's alright it was dumb to think that-"

"It's beautiful" Erza cut in as she walked around the roof of the guild her eyes wide like a young child

"What" Gray said as his mouth hung opened "you like it? Really?" she turned around and smiled

"I really do" she said as she picked up an ice sculpture of the fairy tail insignia _wow she actually likes it _he mentally laughed as he sat down on one of the large cushions on the floor

"Ah nice touch" she laughed and sat down next to him

"Well I figured it may as well be comfy" he laughed and looked over at the red haired female

"This must have taken a long time" she said "I mean the little ice sculptures, fairy lights everywhere and these cushions everywhere"

"Nah" he replied "plus it gets better, I have cake" he laughed as he watched her eyes light up as he passed her a few slices of cheesecake"

"You're right it does get better" she laughed and dug into the sweet strawberry cheesecake

…..

(Alright guys these scenarios all happen at the same time but at different places)

"Natsu its time!" happy shouted as he flew back next to Lucy

"Alright! About time. I'm all fired up now" Natsu roared as he jumped up and ran towards the fireworks "watch this Lucy" he grinned before lighting the closest fireworks

"I'd get back if I were you" happy whispered

"Why their only fireworks" Lucy replied

"Made my Natsu" happy stated as he placed a small helmet on his head

"WHAT?!" Lucy cried as two of the fireworks shot up into the air "ah" she shouted and dived behind a fallen log where she looked up from her shelter

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Natsu shouted as he danced around setting random fireworks off creating an array or colours and multiple patterns

"Wow" Lucy whispered as she looked up in awe "it's beautiful"

"Ha take this ice stripper mines going to be way better than yours!" Natsu laughed as he continued to bounce around

"Be careful Natsu" Lucy shouted with a hint of worry _he's going to blow himself up _she thought

"Don't worry this is fine" he grinned before setting the last four off at the same time

"Oh no" happy muttered as he backed away even more

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as one of the fireworks fell to the side and shot right at her. Natsu saw what happened and he ran towards her

"duck!" he shouted as he jumped over and pushed her down and shielded her as the firework flew over their heads "well that went well" he chuckled as he looked down and realised their noses were touching. He watched her face pop a bright shade of red as she realised that was directly on top of her

"Natsu" she whispered so quietly that he barely heard her

"Happy new year Lucy" he said quietly before acting out of instinct and leaned down to quickly pressed his lips against hers and pulled back just as quickly

"Hehe" Natsu sat up and helped the blushing Lucy to her feet

"Natsu why did you do that for" she asked with wide eyes

"Because he liiikes you" happy cheered as he rolled his tongue while flying past the two mages

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted and swatted at the cat

"Well it's kind of true" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head

"i-it is" Lucy blushed once more but quickly kissed Natsu once again "I like you too" she giggled at his red cheeks and turned on her heels "happy new year Natsu"

…..

"Everyone come on the fireworks!" Wendy shouted and the guild mates stopped their dancing and fled outside

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted as the first firework exploded in the dark sky

Juvia looked up at the lights in the sky and smiled "it's beautiful"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" Juvia turned around at the sound of Lyon's voice as he stood next to her

"Ah happy New Year Lyon" Juvia said with a smile and giggled when Lyon's face lit up

"Happy new year Juvia-chan" he said before pulling her closer

"Lyon!" she shouted in surprise but he didn't release his grip

"look I know I'm not Gray but I know well hope that deep down there is a place for me in your heart and it may be a small place right now but one day I wish it will be as large as the place you have in my heart" Juvia's eyes were wide as she listened to what the ice mage said

"Lyon-sama does have a place in Juvia's heart" she replied and smiled warmly as Lyon's face lit up he quickly pressed his lips against her own and she blushed but never pulled back instead she closed her eyes and returned the kiss _maybe Lyon-sama is the one for Juvia after all…_

…..

"I hope Lucy can see this" levy said aloud as she looked up watching the fireworks with a small smile on her face

"Just think about you right now" Gajeel said standing by her side

"What like what you always do" levy shot back and stuck her tongue out at the furious mage

"Oi shrimp don't say that" he growled and she laughed at him

"Why what are you going to do Mr selfish" she teased and he rolled his eyes _what's gotten into her all of a sudden _but then he gave her a mischievous grin

"I'm going to silence you" he shot back and she laughed

"Oh really my whole magic involves words how can you silence-oomph!" she was cut short when she was pulled up so that she was eye level with the dragon slayer

"But me down!" levy roared as she swung her arms and legs around trying to free herself

"Nope because I would be able to do this" he grinned and before she even had a chance to ask what he forcefully kissed her which caused her to cease her escape plans and remain frozen in his arms. After a few moments he pulled back and grinned at her bright red expression

"Gehehe looks like I shut you up shrimp" he laughed

"Oh shut up and kiss me" levy demanded even though she was still red

"Sure thing shrimp" he smiled as he once again kissed her _gehehe this year is already looking promising_

….

"It's nearly time" Erza said as she looked out and up in the sky "a new year already"

"Yea time sure does fly when you're destroying stuff" Gray chuckled and Erza laughed lightly

"You shouldn't just destroy stuff though Gray. You and Natsu are terrible" she smiled as she watched his face contort

"Tch you're one to talk" he muttered

"And what does that mean" she questioned and gave him a glare

"Erm nothing" he said quickly

"That's what I thought" she said and looked away, Gray was about to look away until he saw her shiver _of course she's only wearing that dress and it's hardly the warmest thing in the world _Gray looked at himself and to his surprise he miraculously still had his white coat on. Quietly unzipping the item of clothing he wrapped it around the re-quip mage

"Gray you don't have to" Erza said looking away

"You seem to be forgetting that I don't get cold" he laughed "you're lucky that I still had that on"

"Yes I had noticed you hadn't stripped yet" Erza commented making Gray smirk

"What have you been waiting?" he asked with a grin and was delighted when he saw a slight colour in her cheeks

"No I haven't" she replied quickly and looked away Gray was about to open his mouth but then stopped when he heard the other guild mates running outside

"Come on Erza it's nearly time" he said as he stood up and held a hand out which she accepted

"Looks like we've survived another year" Gray laughed

"Barely" Erza added

"Well we did so there's no worry, besides I'd never let anything happen to you" Gray froze when he realised what he just said _oh god I'm an idiot_

"Oh really now" Erza smiled and playfully hit his shoulder "I didn't realise I had a knight in shining armour" Gray quickly recovered when he realised that she hadn't taken offence to what he had said

"I'm not sure about the shining armour I keep losing it" he joked and Erza laughed which made Gray's heart beat faster _she has such a lovely laugh it's a shame she doesn't laugh more often_

"Well that is a shame" she laughed again and moved closer

"But it seems like you can look after yourself and there's already a knight for you" Gray said stepping back _I can't do this seeing as she loves Jellal _

"Gray what are you on about?" she questioned and she looked at him seriously

"look I know I'll always be second best when compared to him and I wish I could say I was ok with it but I'm not" Gray said quickly as he had no control over what he was saying "I'll always be there for you when you need me but I know I won't be able to replace the love you have for him. But I still can't help the fact that I'm in love with you but it's alright I know you don't feel the same way and as long as you're happy I'll get by too"

He looked down and saw Erza eyes fill with water as she looked up at him "crap Erza I didn't mean to make you-" but he was cut off as his childhood crush leapt forward into his arms and kissed him with such a force that he stumbled backwards and at that exact moments bright lights and loud bangs filled the sky and Gray mentally chuckled at the irony but soon all thoughts were shut down and he returned the kiss with as much passion he could muster at this time

After god knows how long she pulled back with rosy cheeks and chocolate eyes looked up at him while she gasped for breath. Gray just stood there too shocked for words as he panted for the lack of oxygen "what-was-that?!" he cried as she laughed again before leaning against him

"I believe that was a kiss if I'm not mistaken and a not bad one at that"

"b-but what about Jellal?" _I thought she loved him _Gray thought as his mind raced trying to comprehend what was going on

"there was a time where I thought that he was the one for me; but things change I guess we weren't meant to be seeing with what's happened and over the years I've come to realise that there was someone else who was actually there for my trying to prevent the tears" Gray blushed at her words and placed his hand on her cheek

"I love you Erza" he said once again only this time with passion in his voice now knowing that she felt the same way. She blushed at his statement

"I love you too" she replied and closed her eyes as he lifted her chin up with his hand and slowly moved closer to close the gap "oh and happy new year" he whispered just before their lips connected _well this defiantly wasn't what I planned to happen but I really do like these turn of events _he thought with a grin as the mighty Titania wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss _ha I have to admit Mira's plan did actually work for once!_

_**Happy New Year guys! Hope you all have a happy year ahead of you :D**_


End file.
